


Perfection

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [51]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad Weather, Birth, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Storm - Freeform, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto had timed everything perfectly. They somehow managed to get their heats in sync with each other and were determined to get pregnant at the same time. To which they were successful and now both of them were about to enter into the last few phases of this journey together.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Omegaverse [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/360812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic for someone on tumblr. I'm sorry this took so long and I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3

Kenma watched through the window as the rain pelted downward from a blackened sky. Despite it being in the middle of the afternoon, not a ray of sun escaped from the hold of the clouds, creating the illusion of night. For a split second the sky lit up with a crack of lighting dancing across the sky. He sighed. Of course this would happen, why wouldn’t it? He turned from the window and looked over at Akaashi, who also appeared to be worried. 

They were both anxious about the weather and the state of their heavily pregnant omegas, who were both due to give birth any day now. The two omegas were in the kitchen, preparing some food for the four of them. Although Akaashi and Kenma insisted that the pair sit down and rest, the omegas were determined to get a little ‘exercise’. It’s not like they were on bedrest, anyways, in fact, they both were extremely healthy in their pregnancy, with little to no negative discomfort or symptoms. Of course, with the exception of a few new symptoms that were signalling the beginnings of labor.

Kuroo and Bokuto had timed everything perfectly. They somehow managed to get their heats in sync with each other and were determined to get pregnant at the same time. To which they were successful and now both of them were about to enter into the last few phases of this journey together. 

It just so happened that the most scary point of their pregnancies coincided with the approach of a dangerous storm. Thank god for friendship, because both couples decided to ride out the storm together, in Akaashi and Bokuto’s apartment. 

Another crack of thunder flickered across the sky and the two alphas exchanged nervous glances. “Please, please don’t go into active labor until after the storm passes.” was the single thought that ran through both their heads. 

“Oof.” Kuroo winced, he gripped the side kitchen counter to steady himself and cupped the lower section of his belly, hissing “Stop, stop, stop…”

“You doing alright there?” Bakuto asked. 

Sensing the discomfort coming from the kitchen, both Kenma and Akaashi rushed over and guided their omegas to the couch. They both tried to argue with their alphas, but in the end their argument failed.

“Stay there.” Kenma ordered.

“Yeah, we’ll go finish up making the snacks.” Akaashi decided, and the two went into the kitchen. 

Bokuto looked over at Kurro and asked, “Was that a contraction?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo sighed, “But that one was a little more rough than usual. Have you been getting them too?”

Bokuto nodded, “I’m actually having one right now, it’s not bad though.”

Akaashi peeked from around the corner, saying, “You better be timing them.”

“You too, Tetsuro!” Kenma agreed.

Bokuto and Kuroo pulled out their phones and did just that while watching the storm forecast on the television. A few of the coastal areas were flooded and were experiencing blackouts. Even though they weren’t too close to the coast, they were still concerned about losing electricity. Good thing Akaashi was always prepared. He had placed two battery powered lamps in the living room, one in the kitchen, one in the bathroom, and one in the bedroom. 

Kuroo was not feeling good, he tried to keep his mind off the pain creeping down his sides the cold sweat beginning to coat his skin. He took in a deep breath as a contraction rolled through him just as painful and angry as the waves the storm was causing. But like the land would survive the storm, so would he get through his labor. Slowly he let that breath out, closing his eyes and trying to relax. 

Were the contractions getting closer together? 

God damn this wasn’t good. 

Not now, not when --

Kuroo let out a soft whine, admitting, “I think I’m gonna vomit…”

“Guys, Tetsuro isn’t doing too well, Keiji bring a bucket!” Bokuto called to the kitchen, anxiously hoping his friend wasn’t about to expel his last meal right in front of him. 

Akaashi grabbed a mop bucket from under the sink and gave it to Kenma who ran toward his omega. As soon as that bucket was in front of him, Kuroo began vomiting. Bokuto moved to rub Kuroo’s back and after a few moments of running his hands up and down his best friend’s spine, his water broke. 

“Koutaro!” Akaashi gasped.

Kuroo looked over Bokuto he teased, “That’s gross.” 

“Hey, it’s going to happen to you too.” 

“Yeah...ahhh shit ---.” Kuroo cursed, he reached over and grabbed Kenma by the arm. 

Kenma set the bucket down and grabbed onto Kuroo’s hand, “Breathe...it’s okay if you need to scream.” 

Kuroo nodded and let out a little yelp as the peak of the contraction hit and began to die down. 

“How far are your contractions?” Kenma asked. 

“Two -- two minutes..”

“Get him to the bathroom.” Akaashi said, “I’ll call an EMT for the both of them.”

Kenma helped Kuroo get to his feet and at that moment his water broke in time with another contraction and he screamed. Bokuto’s face turned white at seeing his best friend yell out in pain, “I can’t -- I can’t move I ---,” 

“I thought you said they were two minutes apart --.” 

“Not any more they’re not -- ahhhh, I need too ahhhh!” 

Kenma, knowing exactly what his omega needed, pulled down Kuroo’s pants and helped him to a squatting position. 

And now it was Bokuto’s turn to start screaming, and Akaashi stopped all conversation with dispatch and dropped the phone. It didn’t matter to be in communication with them, it’s not like the EMTs were going to get to the apartment anytime soon with all the flooding. 

Of course this would happen. 

The babies would want to be born at the most inconvenient time ever. Not during a peaceful night. Not during a slow, Sunday morning. But during a god damn storm when it was impossible for emergency services to get to them. 

Akaashi grabbed Bokuto by the hands and hoisted him up to his feet, “It’s going to be okay.” he encouraged, “Let’s get you into the bathtub and bring towels for Tetsuro.” 

Akaashi gently set Bokuto into the bathtub and removed his pants before grabbing a towel and giving it to Kenma. 

Kuroo steadied himself by holding onto Kenma’s shoulders, his eyes were shut tightly and his breaths came in deep and loud. Kenma grabbed onto Kuroo’s wrists, saying, “It’s okay, I’ve got you, you can do this.”

“...it hurts…” 

“Open your eyes Tetsuro.” Kenma’s voice was soft and encouraging despite him being absolutely worried and terrified that this was happening now. Now. Now. Now, this was happening. 

Biting down on his lip, Kuroo opened his eyes and saw Kenma staring at him, supporting him, and helping him through this. Water was slowly filling Kenma’s eyes, and when he blinked, tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Kenma nodded, “You can do this.” he reached over and grabbed one of the towels Akaashi had left and with it covering his hands he positioned them under Kuroo’s pelvis where the baby would be expelled.

“I need to push…” 

“Do it,” Kenma urged, “I’ll catch her, lets meet our little girl.”

Kuroo didn’t need to be told twice to push, he could feel the baby begin to descend and move lower into the birth canal. His opening began to burn and he grunted deeply. His grunt then turned into a scream as the infant moved downward but was still inside him. Without being prompted, Kuroo took in another breath and bore down as hard as he could...but -- 

“Slowdown, your bleeding.” Kenma warned, “I think you tore…” 

“I can’t -- I -- she --I need to…” Kuroo pushed hard one last time and Kenma caught a tiny baby in his hands. 

The baby immediately began crying, she was a loud pup and she wanted the whole world to know she had made it and was alive. Kenma cleaned her up a bit before settling her on Kuroo’s chest. He then grabbed another towel and put it in between Kuroo’s legs to slow down the bleeding. Yeah, he had definitely ripped himself and Kenma hopped the EMT’s would get there before anything bad happens to his omega. 

But all that fear and uncertainty was washed away as soon as Kenma looked up and saw Kuroo smiling down at his new little pup that he cradled in his arms. Everything was perfect.

\---

“One more push, come on Kou, you can do it.” 

Bokuto let out a deep breath, “You’ve said that -- she, she doesn’t want to move…”

Knowing that the baby wasn’t descending was making Akaashi nervous, but he didn’t want Bokuto to know. He was worried that maybe there was something wrong, what if the baby was in distress? How would he know? The paramedics weren’t here yet and....if, if the baby was in there for too long she could sufficiate. 

No. 

No. Akaashi couldn’t let himself fall into those thoughts, he had to support his baby and his omega. He was sitting on the other side of the bathtub and positioned in between Bokuto’s legs. Bokuto looked fully dilated, but the baby was being stubborn. Akaashi rubbed a few circles over Bakuto’s belly, saying, “Come on out sweetheart,” he encouraged, “It’s not bad out here, and you're causing your Dad a lot of pain.” 

Bokuto felt the baby begin to shift and he growled as a contraction contorted around his sides and down his pelvis. Finally the baby was moving a little. He pushed and heard the cries of a newborn come from the living room. 

“Your friend is waiting for you, little one, come out.” Akaashi continued to encourage, he then looked up at his omega and said, “You can do this, just a little more.”

“Y-Yeah…” Bokuto grunted and bore down, he could actually feel the baby begin to descend but he wasn’t prepared for the pain that came with it. 

“Breathe, it’s going to be okay, you’re doing great.” Akaashi coached.

Bokuto panted and allowed himself a few moments to relax before he was bulldozed by a harsh contraction. He screamed as the pain rose within him and turned into a searing fire between his legs. Bokuto’s body began to push the head out and Akaashi watched in awe as his daughter began to enter into the world. 

Akaashi carefully guided the baby out until she was in his hands and whimpering as she observed the world for the first time. She didn’t scream or cry like her friend in the living room, but quietly cried. Akaashi wrapped her in a towel and handed her to Bokuto, “She’s perfect.”

“Yeah, she is.” 

Akaashi sat up on the rim of the bathtub and admired his new family. Although this wasn’t how he expected for his daughter to come into the world, he was happy she was finally here. After a few moments, Kenma peeked into the bathroom, saying, “The paramedics are here.”

“That’s gre--,” Akaashi began but was caught off guard by the amount of blood on Kenma’s hands and arms. 

“What -- what happened to…” Bokuto stammered, unable to finish his sentence. 

“Tetsuro tore but he’s getting fixed up right now.” Kenma explained. 

\---

At the hospital the babies were examined and all of their tests came back with no abnormalities. Both omegas were also cleared of any issues, but Kuroo did have to get a few stitches to close up the wound his pup caused. 

The last few hours may have been rough, but two new, wonderful souls were able to enter into the world. 


End file.
